Wildest Dreams
by WeBothWentMad
Summary: A story of famous movie stars Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark and how their story plays out. Based on Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams MV


_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

Katniss Everdeen sat still as the makeup teams started working on some touch ups. She sighed and hoped that they would soon finish as they had only so much time to film with the temperatures rising; making it impossible for them to last long in the heat. They touched up some of her ruby red lipstick and they brushed on some powder over her face as the African temperatures and winds were murder on the makeup teams.

Katniss glanced across the set and caught the eye of her co star, Peeta Mellark. He was sitting across the set waiting for her makeup touch ups to finish. He was known in several other films and Katniss considered herself honored to be able to work with him. He had started in the film business in the late forties and by the time that it was the fifties he was a large hit. As it was considered the height of his career Katniss was excited to see him in action; he had been portrayed as a man that often slept with his co stars.

She easily noticed the way the sun glinted against his hair and one of the ways it made him even more attractive to her or even the blueness in his eyes. For whatever reason she had the urge to run her fingers through his hair and yet she knew that no such thing should happen and was heavily discouraged in their business.

She knew that no matter how far they went that it would end the same way. There was no possible way that they could even relatively make it. Yet, she wanted to throw caution to the wind and do something that she had never done before.

A makeup artist did a final fluff to her hair and she stood. Katniss walked over to where they were supposed to start shooting and could hear his footsteps approach her from behind. Katniss turned quickly and faced him. He shot a dazzling smile and tried to ignore the feeling she had at that simple of an action from him.

"Action!" yelled the director.

Katniss stood in front of him and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as his hand caressed the side of her face. She knew that it was all acting yet to Katniss she felt some sort of real connection behind it all. She blushed and purposely looked down and quickly looked back up as he kissed her.

His lips touched hers and she responded eagerly as they wanted projected. Katniss mechanically lifted her left leg as if he had that much of an impact on her even if he actually did. She could feel actual sparks flying and hated that he already had a slight hold on her. She prided herself on not getting attached, on being fine while moving on to the next person. She was relatively determined to cut away the hold that was being held on him.

Yet as soon as the kiss had started they pulled away. Katniss put on a face as if he was the one for her or some other nonsense and he was wearing a mask that had a similar expression.

"Cut!" the director yelled once more and Katniss sighed heavily.

.

.

The salt air was a relief to the blistering hot temperatures of filming in the savannah. His arm was wrapped around her and she stared contently at the sunset.

For the first time in a long time she felt safe. She felt safe in a man's arms that she shouldn't even be in. None of it should have even happened. There were several rumors that he was dating a Delilah Cartwright back in the United States and she prayed that they weren't true. Even if there was no chance of them ever making it; she wanted him to herself.

His arm tightened slightly around her and she just smiled. One thing she had learned through her life was that she had to enjoy the life that she had. She had learned so when her father had died when she was eleven.

Katniss slowly unwrapped his arm around her and held his hand in hers. He looked at her in surprise and raised an eyebrow at her. She simply smirked and slowly walked into the water. Once she was ankle deep she tried to pull him along with her.

Peeta chuckled lowly and followed her out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"What's your favorite color?" asked Peeta simply. Katniss wrinkled her nose at the question and he just chuckled again.

"Green," she said simply. "Yours?"

"Orange," said Peeta as he looked out at the sunset over the horizon.

"Like that?" asked Katniss as she pointed out at the sunset in the distance. Peeta nodded and kissed her. Instantly Katniss responded to his kiss and briefly hoped that he might remember her as she was in that night, basking in the sinking sun.

.

.

His hand caressed the side of her face and Katniss wanted to pretend that it was all real for them. That there were no cameras and lights around them, with the crew members shouting orders at them.

Katniss quickly recited her lines of undying love to him while he responded the same. Katniss' eyes lit up at the thought of it all being even remotely real; as if he was truly talking of his love and she of hers. If she did love him and was able to actually tell him, which was a large factor of it all; as Katniss had a hard time opening up to people. Katniss might actually be afraid of the effects of love, but she had always hoped that she could love someone as they loved her.

A small part of her that she would rather not admit hoped that it would be Peeta that stole her heart. She had hardly spent time with him off of the set, yet the bit of time that she had she knew that he was a good man. One that was far too good for her, so another part of her wouldn't be surprised if he found someone else.

Peeta's hand on her face felt heavenly, even if it was just pretend. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes as if to look coquettish and she was sure it worked. As soon as Katniss finished reciting her lines she was pleased to hear that the director didn't cut in and ask her to do something else as she enjoyed just how she was in that moment.

With the sun shining behind them as it sunk over the horizon and her cheeks in a rosy blush a mixture of her makeup and the way she felt.

.

.

The rushing water was like a lullaby that lulled her into a safe bliss filled state. It was another one of the times where she felt completely safe being in his company.

His arms were wrapped around her in a tight but content grip. To Katniss it felt as if Peeta would be able to protect her from anything that were to happen and if she remained in his arms.

The water made it feel as if the sun beating down on them was not as bad as it typically was. She stood looking out over the savannahs from where they stood at the top of the waterfall; the land looked calm and not as if there was a raging turmoil brewing between the two people.

Katniss knew that the end was inevitable as almost all relationships like theirs was; it was doomed from the beginning. From their first kiss on the set; Katniss felt something that was tugging her to get closer to him and yet the other half of her wanted to run away as far as she possibly could.

"Katniss," said Peeta breaking her out of her thoughts. Katniss craned her neck and grey eyes met blue. She hummed as a response of her acknowledging him, as it made her worry from the direction of her thoughts to actually being with him.

"I hope that we'll be able to see each other again after this." said Peeta and Katniss felt her throat constrict in an unknown feeling at his simple words. It felt as if he was contradicting all else that she had known; and yet she still knew that what he had said was not going to happen.

"I hope so too," said Katniss half heartedly. She hoped that he didn't detect anything in her voice as she would hate to voice her thoughts or worry about coming up with a lie of any sort. When he slowly moved her to so he could look at her Katniss was less worried that he bought her lie.

They stood with their hips flushed against the other and Katniss hoped that they kid live in that moment forever.

His lips captured hers in a fiery kiss and she ran her hands through his blonde curls. She felt his hands rest on her waist and reveled in his touch. Her lips moved in tandem with his and she smiled against his lips.

With the sun against their skin, the rushing water behind them and to Katniss being able to be in Peeta's presence. It was like heaven to her.

.

.

The hot air was suffocating her at least that was how it felt. She glanced out across the small lake that was in front of her. On the other side Katniss could see animals in their natural habitats.

They were filming her for a scene of self reflection or something like that. She was not required to remember any lines, just to have the reflection on her face of being deep in thought. It was easy enough as she had had similar scenes through her acting career.

It hurt her that the relationship she had would end and if she was judging correctly it would end soon. Even though she was aware of it from their first kiss that it would end badly and that she would end up hurting herself.

.

.

His hands ran through her hair as it cascaded around their faces. It was as if it was a bubble to keep any intruders away from their private moment. He kissed her cheek and slowly his lips moved down her neck. Katniss relished in the feeling of his lips on her body and sighed dreamily.

She was slowly memorizing the feel of his lips on her skin as she had the feeling that she would want to remember it for the future. Katniss sighed in contentment and heard Peeta growl at the small sound she made. It made her kind of happy that she held this over him and wouldn't be the only one in the fallout. And yet there was a small possibility that they would have the chance to be together.

His hands caressed her face and her skin prickled at the feel. Katniss's fingers slowly traced his jaw line lightly as she ingrained it into her mind. His blue eyes were staring into hers with an intensity that she had never seen focused on her. It made her breath catch in her throat and she couldn't help but be awed by the man before her. He made her feel several things that she had never felt before and she hated that he caused this.

She wanted to remember it for the rest of her life or if she found someone better.

Yet, she doubted it she could. They spent some time together outside of filming; they visited a waterfall and a beach nearby. She had fun and wanted to spend more time with him and he wanted to spend more time with her. This was a relief to her to find that it was not some dreamed up affection that was once again unrequited.

Katniss knew that they would never work; Hollywood was not a forgiving place. It was the killer of most relationships and she wanted to say that that wouldn't happen to them, but she knew it would.

It was inevitable. She knew where it leads and didn't bother to stop it.

Though in that moment she was going to let him kiss her and let both of them have a bit of fun. She had came to the conclusion that she needed to let herself to have a bit of fun, it was that and her younger sister, Primrose had sent her a letter demanding for Katniss to have some fun while filming. Katniss couldn't refuse her younger sister anything for the world.

His lips left marks on her skin and she relished in the feeling. She felt cherished, like she was valuable to him and he wouldn't replace her. The feeling made her feel alive and as if she was rising to something and whatever it was she didn't need to know.

.

.

She was lying on her side trying to process everything that had happened. He was perfect in any way and she was scared that she would not be able to let him go. And she would eventually have to let him go. Once filming was over they would end and it would be written off as a fling between co stars and nothing more than that.

He was besides her, smoking a cigar and the smell reminded her of home. It reminded her of the cigars that her father would smoke when she was younger. The smell brought tears pricking at her eyes and she tried to ignore it and to think about what had happened.

What had happened she never let happen with her co stars, the last man that tried to get her in his bed he ended up needing to ice his more private parts for a majority of that day. Peeta was different, everything about him was different. He didn't expect anything from her at first. Most of her co stars had expected her to willingly be with them from the start and were quite surprised at her refusal.

The feel of his fingers on her shoulders brought goose bumps to her flesh. He seemed to be letting her know that he was getting up to do something. And a desperate part of Katniss wanted him to come right back to her and get back to what they were previously doing.

Immediately she reprimanded herself for those thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking of those things. It wasn't right, not when this was supposed to be nothing. And Katniss was sure that the warmth in his eyes was just for her benefit.

She was only sure of this because she knew that this wouldn't last forever.

.

.

He was infuriating. Well it wasn't him, it was his character. His character was confessing his undying love and affection. And it was getting to her only because she would never hear the words coming from his lips. She wanted it to be him saying these things to her and not her ditzy character.

Peeta was too close to her he was suffocating her. Katniss pushed him away and walked quickly over to her makeup artists, Venia and Octavia. They tried to comfort her and failed. Quietly they backed away from her to let her cool off. She was muttering under her breath foul words that would have made a sailor blush.

He had no idea why she was mad and she had no intentions to tell him. She would get over it and move on with her life. Katniss tried to ignore the voice in her head claiming that she was lying to herself.

She glanced across the set and saw Peeta kick a bucket over in his anger. He seemed to be complaining to his manager, Haymitch Abernathy. Katniss shook her head slightly before focusing on her anger at all that was happening.

Would she ever get a happily ever after? Or were happily ever afters just for those that belong in the loony bin?

This would not end well; it felt as if some things were going to get worse from there.

.

.

After Katniss had cooled down and it seemed that Peeta had too. They approached each other on the set once more and Katniss schooled her face into one of pure adoration. He did the same and she hoped that at least a portion of it was real as she hated that she was not acting as much as she should have been. A good part of herself knew that she was just lying to herself.

"Action!" yelled the Director.

Dutifully Peeta's hand grazed her jaw as he uttered his lines of love and adoration, as Katniss stood there and pretended to be love struck by his pretty words. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her. She felt herself slowly falling under his kiss even if the kiss was just pretend.

.

.

The rain poured over their bare skin and it was another one of the best feelings in the world. It could easily have been once more immersing herself in nature or it could have been Peeta's hands traveling from her waist to her hips.

She enjoyed for some reason the feel of his hands on her body. He encased his arms around her and slowly lifted her in the air. Katniss was able to contain the girlish squeal that threatened to pass through her lips as the feel of her feet leaving the ground affected her. She ran her hand along his jaw line and memorized the feel of his skin beneath her hand.

She lowered her head as if in slow motion and kissed him. His response was instant, his grip tightened around her and the feel of rain pouring down on them seemed to turn to only a slight touch that was hardly there.

The moment seemed to be one from an old romantic movie that Katniss' mother would watch in what felt like lifetimes ago.

She ran her hands through his hair and knew that she was digging herself into a deep pit that she was sure that she would never get out of. Peeta's hands gripped her waist as the rain slowly seeped through their clothing and Katniss was content kissing a man in the pouring rain.

.

.

The lights burned down upon them and the moment that they would be turned off was dreaded by Katniss. It was their last scene to be filmed and she wanted it to never end, because once it ended the fairy tale like romance she had been living in would fade to nothingness.

They were back in Los Angeles to finish up the filming and it was the part of the movie that she had worried about the most. She wondered the most whether he would care once it was all over or whether he would actually want to try.

Mechanically she recited her lines and kept her facial expressions to match it. She half heartedly listened to his lines and prepared her reactions to it. As soon as the last words from her next line left her lips the lights dimmed.

Katniss stood there silently as people cheered that the filming was over. Peeta was standing beside her and she was surprised that he was still holding her hand. She was frozen in that position as she mentally hoped that he wouldn't leave.

But just as her mind had predicted it he dropped her hand and walked over to the other side of the set. Her hand hung limply at her side as she convinced herself to walk over by her Venia and Octavia.

Katniss spared a glance over at the other side of the set. Blue eyes met grey and the cheers and shouts inside the studio were turned to static to the two lovers that stared at each other hungrily.

At that moment Katniss was sure that she wouldn't be seeing him in between the time before the movie would formally come out. She knew that she would only see him at night when he would be haunting her dreams. It was from the look in his eyes, he wasn't sure and that would be the undoing. Slowly he turned away from her and walked further into the studio.

Katniss turned back towards Octavia and Venia and pretended to listen to their jabber about how their careers would soar after this.

.

.

 **One Year Later**

The car was rattling against the road and she was hardly able to contain her excitement. For whatever reason she had the vision of him seeing her and being so swept up and kissing her in front of everyone. Then, her pessimistic side would come in and chastise her for the unreasonable thoughts and remind herself that she had not seen him in a year.

She had been out of the country working on European films at her younger sister's insistence. She had majorly enjoyed her time and had been hoping to see Peeta happy to see her once more. She had predicted the demise of their relationship and was right, of course. Yet, it was still a possibility that he might be willing to have a second chance with her and another part of her refused to let the giddy child in her out.

The car pulled up to the curb and she took a breath to prepare herself for all she was about to witness. The cameras, the people and the feeling of several people waiting to see her newest work. The driver pulled the door open and Katniss stepped out onto the red carpet.

The flashes were blinding as she plastered a fake smile on her face. For a moment Katniss wasn't sure how well her vision would be working once she was able to see through the flashes; yet she had survived it many times before.

Once she got far enough; Katniss was able to see through the lights the cameras provided her she caught a glance of a man in a tuxedo.

When Katniss looked closer she saw a flash of gold by his head and easily deduced that it was Peeta. A genuine smile was brought to her face at this and she tried to look the smallest bit closer, but she knew her manager would kill her if several of the pictures of her were unflattering. One part of her said to hell with what her manager, the other part said to do what would benefit Prim the most. And being able to still bring money in would help her younger sister the most.

Katniss took a step forward and glanced back at where she saw Peeta. At the sight of him she scanned his body and tried to ignore the thoughts of how she knew what was underneath his clothing. His hair was slicked back and his eyes seemed to be sparkling; his tuxedo fit him and appreciatively fit to every part of his body.

She looked out at the crowds of cameras for a moment before glancing back at her former co star and lover. As she looked over she saw a woman that Katniss recognized as Delilah Cartwright walking up to him. For a vague moment she wondered why she would be here, yet then shook it off as something the woman had just wanted to attend.

Yet, when she stole a look over once more she caught her grabbing his hand and silently gasped. In that moment she caught the twin wedding rings that adorned both of their fingers. It felt as if her heart had fallen out of her chest and onto the floor; being stomped on by the many camera men nearby.

Her breath was taken from her as she the two of them together. It was very obvious that sometime in the past year they had gotten married and it killed Katniss inside. She had spent the past year waiting for him and it turned to dust in front of her very eyes.

Every hope and fantasy she had, have had a habit of slowly melting into a puddle of nothingness and this seemed to be the same. She had been so damn stupid to think that this would be different. She would never again let herself dream that something like that could have been possible.

Blue and grey eyes met, one filled with easy to see despair hidden by a poor shield and the other looking as if a ship was sinking before its very eyes.

.

.

He was inches from her and it was driving her crazy. His wife was on one side and his former lover on the other, quite a combination to be sure. The director was on the other side of Katniss answering questions about the films.

It was torture, plain and simple.

His hand had brushed by hers and she hated that she still felt that spark tingle up her arm and through her body. He seemed to be acting as if they were simple co stars and nothing had happened between them and it was driving her mad.

.

.

Katniss absentmindedly rested her head on her hand. Emotions were assaulting her from all over the place as the movie played. Scenes of them kissing caused her to unconsciously grip her hand into a fist until her knuckles were white.

It was a tiring cycle and yet it continued.

The emotions of sadness and despair were slowly consuming her at how happy she was at some of the points. When the movie switched to a scene that she wasn't aware was even part of it, or was even a scene. It was a simple piece from after their jet ride. They were going to film a couple scenes at where they landed and apparently the director had told the cameraman to film that.

They were laughing and trading kisses and it felt as if a dam had been released within her. She stood quickly, excusing herself to those around her and avoided Peeta's gaze at all costs.

Once she was out of the theatre she broke into a run in her heels through the theatre until she reached one of the cars waiting outside for the movie to finish. Vaguely she heard the pounding of another person following her; yet ignored it as the crisp night air bit at her exposed flesh. She pulled open the door to the car and told the driver to take her to the hotel she was staying at.

When she had finished speaking she rested her head against the window in the car and glanced behind them. At the sight she saw behind them, she couldn't help but gape.

Peeta was standing there in the night watching the car she was in disappear. Katniss stared back helplessly as the car drove her farther and farther away from the theatre.

 _In your wildest dreams_

 **A/N:** I've been working on this for a couple weeks, once I saw the music video I knew that I needed to write a fan fiction on it. So if it isn't obvious this is based on Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams music video. Now, that I have finally posted this I can successfully work on my homework. My other stories should be updated soon.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Taylor Swift (it would be cool if I did).**


End file.
